1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to pollution control devices and efficiency devices in internal combustion engines. In particular, the present invention is directed to an apparatus to be installed in the positive crankcase ventilation (PCV) system of an internal combustion engine.
2. Background of the Invention
In internal combustion engines of the type employing reciprocating pistons which drive a crankshaft to deliver torsional power, for example, a common automobile engine, it is well known that a portion of the combustion gases which are formed in the combustion chambers of the cylinders are driven by pressure, as well as the partial suction behind the pistons, past the pistons toward and into the crankcase area of the engine. This phenomenon is known as "blow-by".
Crankcase ventilation gases will contain various amounts of unburned gasoline vapor, raw gasoline, motor oil and motor oil fumes, in addition to combustion gases. These materials may be present in any variety of molecular weights ranging from the lightest fractions of the gasoline to the heaviest fractions of the lubricating oil, including additives. Heavy hydrocarbon sludge may also be present. Combustion byproducts such as carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, nitrous oxide and water will also be present. Dirt and particulate matter that accumulates in the oil pan of the engine may also be present in the crankcase vent gases in the form of environmental grit and/or ash and carbon from decomposed oil and fuel.
The gases, vapors, liquids and particulate matter being returned to the intake manifold of the engine via a standard PCV system will contain continuously varying amounts of amorphous organic and inorganic compounds. Oils mixed with gasoline will have various degrees of flammability. The more gasoline, the lower the flash point. As more oil is present, the flash point temperature will increase. Oily vapor and oily gasoline entering an engine combustion chamber via the PCV system may retard ignition and reduce efficiency of the engine. Particulate and sludge contaminants will further retard combustion, increasing pollution from the engine, in particular carbon monoxide and hydrocarbon emissions. Fuel economy may also be adversely affected. Particulate matter returned to the engine intake manifold presents additional potential problems which may include: damage to cylinder walls and piston rings that will reduce engine performance and life, increased fuel and moisture passage into the crankcase. In addition, the various materials being ejected from the crankcase through the PCV valve is nonhomogeneous over time, and may lead to the sticking and ultimate premature failure of the PCV valve, requiring replacement more often than would otherwise be necessary.
Prior art devices intended to provide separation of oily and/or particulate materials from internal combustion engine gases, such as crankcase emissions materials, are disclosed in such references as Maio, U.S. Pat. No. 1,772,011; Roper, U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,112; Walker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,607; Goldberg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,950; Oetting, U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,028; and United Kingdom, 1,572,664. However, such prior art apparatus tend to suffer from a common drawback that such apparatus are typically not configured for practical use within the engine compartment of a vehicle, and are particularly illsuited for use in modern vehicles, in which engine compartment space is at a premium.
Devices are also known which expose internal combustion engine fluids, either prior to or after combustion, to electrostatic fields. Such devices are disclosed in such references as Edwards, U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,669; Bolasny, U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,469; Bolasny, U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,665; McMahon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,273; Nelson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,969; and Dalupan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,946.
Dalupan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,950, discloses an apparatus for the treatment of gases in a positive crankcase ventilation system, in which gases, emanating from the crankcase are passed through a chamber, through which a filtering medium is circulated. The gases are constrained to pass through the filtering medium, which is water or a water/glycol based mixture. After passage through the filtering medium, the gases are then generally conducted past ion emitting electrodes extending into a portion of the chamber. The chamber and ionizer unit are all configured as a single unit. Although the apparatus of the Dalupan '950 reference may affect removal of some oily and/or particulate materials from crankcase emissions materials, and may impart some ionization effect to the "cleaned" gases, further enhancement of the filtering and ionization effects is possible and desirable. In addition, the configuration and bulk of the apparatus of the Dalupan '950 reference is not conducive to installation in modern vehicle engine compartments.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved apparatus for the treatment of internal combustion engine gases, in particular crankcase emissions materials.
It would further be desirable to provide an improved apparatus for the treatment of internal combustion engine gases, in particular, crankcase emissions materials, which employs a liquid filtration system, which has improved resistance to spillage and resistance to siphoning of a liquid filtering medium into the engine.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, including claims, and drawings.